


Paranormal Bullshit

by Fweeble



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-23
Updated: 2015-08-23
Packaged: 2018-04-16 17:39:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4634292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fweeble/pseuds/Fweeble
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which incubi and cupids can be siblings and Kaneki Ken laments over the paranormal bullshit that has become his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paranormal Bullshit

**Author's Note:**

> There's definitely going to be a few more installments in this universe. It's fun to dabble in. Haha~
> 
> I like to ruin Kaneki's life. All my gomen, Kaneki. All of it.

“We look alike, don’t we?”  
  
“No,” Kaneki says firmly, marshalling bedsheets into order, protecting his chastity, as well as the girl’s. The incubus stands nonchalantly without a stitch on him, grinning, his arm slung casually around the girl’s shoulders. “Not at all.”  
  
“Don’t listen to him, Yoriko-chan. We are the most siblings of siblings. What does he know? He’s human and blind.”  
  
The girl, or ‘cupid’, as the demon claims, pets her brother’s arm gently, her smile mild like an April breeze. “I know.”  
  
Kaneki regrets everything in life that lead him here. 

–  
  
Nagachika roots around his drawers for clean underthings. “I don’t see what’s so hard to grasp. Yoriko and I are brother and sister, that’s all there is to it.”  
  
“Demons and angels are fundamentally different existences… Unless the Christian tales are true and demons are fallen angels.” Kaneki considers the man before him. “Were you once an angel?”  
  
The demon makes an irritated noise as he pulls on a pair of boxers. “Don’t believe everything people tell you.” He throws another clean pair at the human before returning to the bed, yawning. “Demons, angels, whatever you wanna call us, we’re all just spirits in the end. We’re born from need, desire. We came from the same mortal, that’s all there is to it.”  
  
Kaneki isn’t sure why he hasn’t left, why he hadn’t run out screaming the moment amber eyes glowed, why he hadn’t slunk out in embarrassment and shame the moment a strange girl –a  _cupid_  –had caught them in flagrante delicto.   
  
It might have something to do with the comfortable warmth pressed against him, a living blanket draped across him to ward off the winter chill.  
  
It has absolutely nothing to do with the mind blowing sex and what he is certain is evil demonic sex pheromones.  
  
(Because demons and angels don’t exist: This is the 21st century and he, Kaneki Ken, although nothing more than a purveyor of tea eggs and other oden delectables, is not a fool.   
  
The glowing thing was a trick of the light. And maybe the other man smells… like musk and good things, like heat coiled deep in his gut, the kind that spreads to tingle-pricks at the edges of his fingers, but that’s just exhaustion talking.   
  
Incubi and cupids don’t exist.)  
  
–  
  
“Oh, this?” Nagachika points at his blazer, “All part of the job. I’m a host.”  
  
Kaneki makes a disgusted face. “I’d think hosts would have better manners. What kind of adult talks with food in his mouth?”  
  
“To be fair, I usually eat other things,” the blond says cheekily, eyebrows waggling.  
  
“And you don’t find this dangerous, considering  the penchant for your eyes to glow like a nightlight when you…” It’s ridiculous how he’s letting himself fall for this insanity. “…’eat.’”  
  
“Well, it’s not like it’s a big secret.” Nagachika stretches languidly, as if he hadn’t just said his non-human origins were public knowledge. “And everything’s better with an incubus, you know? We just have that innate ability to make pleasure that much sweeter. Most of the customers consider it a bonus.” He steals another fish cake before Kaneki can stop him. “Besides, it’s not like I leave anyone dry or dead.   
  
“I mean, you’re alive and well, aren’t you?”  
  
Kaneki ignores the burning in his face. “Why are you here stealing my food? You don’t even have to eat!”  
  
“There are lots of things I don’t need, but that doesn’t mean I can’t enjoy them.” The blond mimes holding a controller, “There are so many great things. There are video games, movies, music, the internet!”  
  
“Are you sure you aren’t just a demon of petty vices?”  
  
“I don’t know,” the demon says as he reaches over, fingers tangled in dark hair. “What do you think?”  
  
–  
  
“You need to stop coming to the club,” Nagachika grouses as he chews, “Remember the last time you did? I ended up with a knife in the gut.”  
  
“You forgot your lunch,” Yoriko protests, cheeks puffing. “And that wasn’t my fault.”  
  
“We both know your influence at the club will only end in tragedy. Love has no business in a host club.”  
  
“Love knows no boundaries, brother.”  
  
“You  _both_  need to stop coming.” Kaneki gestures at the empty seats before him. “You’ve driven away all my customers with your demon-angel nonsense. How am I supposed to pay for tuition without any customers?  _Tell me_.”  
  
“I’ll recommend you to my customers, don’t worry. You won’t go out of business.”  
  
“I will too, Kaneki-san.”  
  
_That’s not the point_ , Kaneki thinks.  
  
His normal, carefree life will never return, not as long as these blond siblings are in it.


End file.
